A suspension system for a vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a pressure buffer device using a damping force generator for improving comfortability and drive stability by appropriately absorbing vibration to be transmitted from a road to a vehicle body during travelling. For example, such a pressure buffer device includes a piston that partitions the inside of a cylinder as being movably arranged in the cylinder, and a rod member that is connected to the piston. Here, damping force is generated by applying resistance to fluid flow caused in accordance with movement of the piston (e.g., see Patent Document 1).